The Maiden of the Moon
by lostwannabe
Summary: The real reason to why Remus Lupin left his job....
1. Chapter 1

Glenda Brookmoor would be class as an Idol loving, childish and self-centred person like most teenage girls her own age but like most teenage there was time for them to mature. It usually would come naturedly for most people, but for some it was force upon them and it would soon be force upon Glenda Brookmoor, because of her childish and reckless behaviour.

She was engage in another ill-advised converse about Sirius Black within Hufflepuff common room. Errol Beckley was updating Glenda and Dorothy Crow about the well-know madman and his whereabouts. "Errol please stop already, I hate it when you two talk about Black" begged Dorothy tightening her hold on Errol arm. "Yeah we know already, but how many time do we get to hear about murderer and he at Hogwarts" said Glenda joyfully causing Dorothy to whimper. "He near Hogwarts doesn't mean he's coming to Hogwarts" Errol told them, which they all knew was a lie. Since Sirius Black had attacked the Fat Lady and that meant he been in Hogwarts under everyone noses, how fun Glenda through to herself.

"Let's change the subject, after all this is our last year of school, what are planning to do, once we leave?" ask Dorothy with a smile; Glenda made a small sigh in the background. "I'm becoming a food critic for The Daily Prophet" immediately answered Errol with pride but Glenda abruptly shoot him down. "Only because your aunt Corrie is Co-Editor and you eat to much as it is" Errol started a low grumble, and Dorothy decided to speak before a fight started. "I'm becoming a chef" the group went silent and Dorothy begin to laugh "I'm only joking"

"Thank goodness, last time I have some of you home-made food, I was sick for weeks" shouted Glenda reacting her illness, Errol was still recovering from the shock. "What are really doing?" he managed to say. "A healer but not in busy London, I like to work in small village somewhere" spoke Dorothy simply, she hated big city ever since got her bag stole.

"Glenda you hadn't said anything" demanded Errol as he saw Glenda chuckle. "The family business, Brookmoor delivers the four most popular owls delivers within England" she moan, Glenda's father had told her that little speech, Errol started to grin. "I can't you believe you sometime, you blame me for having connection and your doing the same thing" he mock but quickly move on, when Dorothy gaze at him. "I thought you wanted to be a curse breaker?"

"I wish but I fail charms, I know I have" said Glenda burying her head in her hands. "Why?, your good at charm" laugh Dorothy knowing Glenda would overreact on the smallest of thing. "I panic and blow up half the room, also the black fog wouldn't clear and none of us could find the door, we were trap for at least an hour and my feet are blue because people kept stepping on me" Glenda felt her cheeks went scarlet out of bashfulness.

Errol began fighting off a giggle attack, and decided to go to the boy's dorm to calm down for a while and to find the latest copy of the Daily Prophet. Glenda groan because she knew this would hunt until her grave. "Glenda please don't take this the wrong way but are you going to any use to your father business?" question Dorothy after saying goodbye to Errol.

"Your two older brothers are in the business, are you sure there is room for you?" Glenda protested a little but Dorothy was right, she was the third child of five children and the oldest girl. Theodore was Glenda eldest brother and first to join family business and plan to take over once Father pass on or give him the business. Toby was her second elder brother, and was only working with father until his Quidditch career kick off. At the moment he was back-up chasers for the Chudley Cannons, which always got a few laughs.

Glenda devoured a muggle sweet of some sore that Dorothy had just given her, this was her last year and Glenda thought it was boring, apart from the dementors and Sirius Black. She and Errol had been rather naughty the last six years of school but Errol had change since he meet Dorothy and Glenda was jealousy. In their fifth year her and Errol had shared a kiss, however three weeks later he started dating Dorothy, no fair.

Dorothy decided it was time for bed, since Glenda was in a world of her own and pick up her things and left. Glenda couldn't beat Dorothy in the looks department. Dorothy may have glowing black hair and heart shape face but she was short. At least Glenda reaches Errol height, she may be four inches bigger than him but it wasn't that bad. Her dusted brown hair, and pale green eyes with a big smile must do something for him. She may be big-bone, or chubby from what she been call many time but she lost all her puppy fat from fifth year. Why couldn't he like her.

"Glenda, it time to get moving" called Errol tossing a rucksack over his shoulder. One thing about Errol that Glenda could use to spend time with him, he love dangerous game, and tonight was a hunt for Sirius Black to end the year. To tell the true Glenda was planning to confuses her feeling tonight. "Move it slow poke" he shouted this time. She rapidly moved her rucksack from under the chair, and dragged it across the floor before putting it over her shoulder.

Glenda and Errol had made it to the school ground without being seen, Glenda had nearly walk into the bloodily baron but Errol pull her back before any damage was done. After walking the ground a few time Errol decided to seat near the lake under the shadow of a tree. Odd choice but he said it was because it would be easy to spot people before their spotted you and he was right. Only minutes later they both saw Professor Lupin scuttling across the ground, "What is he doing?" wondered Errol as Professor Lupin vanishes into the darkness of the night.

"No clue maybe he's meeting his lover" snigger Glenda, Professor Lupin was the Gryffindor much-loved teacher apart from that Glenda didn't really much about him. She rarely spent time getting to know the teachers, but Errol seem to know a lot about him and took the Slytherin view on Professor Lupin. This night was becoming weird because Professor Snape was the next teacher to come into sight and vanish into the darkness of the night, like Lupin but Glenda didn't care much.

"Errol what do you think of me?" request Glenda taking Errol by surprise. "What do you mean?" he said nervously, Glenda smile. "Well, you remember are fifth year, don't you?" Errol face dropped. "Glenda, I have a girlfriend" she didn't listen and begin to move closer Errol until she was only inches from his lips. But Errol abruptly pushes Glenda backward, causing her to on her back. "I love Dorothy" he shouted, "you are her friend and my best friend but not anymore, I always thought you were childish and selfish at time, I can't be near you anymore" hiss Errol before marching off. "Errol cant we talk about this?" she called after him.

Glenda waited until Errol was out of hearing distant before starting to sob. It wasn't fair, life is never fair for her, an hour almost passes before hiccups started to kick in. Glenda could hear voices from somewhere in the background but couldn't care until a howl sounded the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

The dazzling sunlight lazily dance through the trees causing Glenda to groan, she toss and turn in discomfort wondering why her body hurt so badly. She suddenly found herself slipping from the bed and try to take grip but for some reason or another she fell. Glenda was stun at the high from which she fallen, a flash of pain shot up her back and her left arm become numb, Glenda idly open her eyes and found herself face down in the ground. "What going on?" Glenda said hoarsely as she attempted to lift her head with great difficulty.

She found herself within a forest and started hope it wasn't the forbidder forest, the ground around her had been ripped to pieces. Glenda was sickening at the sight of blood dipping from her shoulder and stomach. "Help" she sob praying that someone would hear her, a moan sounded from some where near and Glenda call out again and the moan reply. She dragged herself forward because she felt no sensation within her legs, Glenda pull herself up to see clearly. Professor Lupin was lying on the ground, wide eye and naked. All that Glenda could do was scream because it took to much brain power to figure out what had happen to her.

Dumbledore's office was fill with Brookmoor family members with shouting at the top of their voices, Glenda was worry that someone would hear them and everybody would found out about her furry little secret, Professor Lupin was a werewolf and now Glenda was one, the scars of teethes were in bedded in her stomach, Madam Pompherey had tries her best at removing the scars but it wasn't the real problem, Dumbledore sat behind his desk with Professor Snape at his side looking rather trustfully miserable for once, her father Victor Brookmoor spit out fire at Dumbledore for letting a werewolf into the school.

Glenda's mother Roberta Brookmoor was crying into a black handkerchief with the letters R.B stitched within the handkerchief. Her Grandmother Wendy Brookmoor gazed ruthlessly at Professor Lupin and was mouthing the words beast, monster and a few other words that Glenda couldn't make out. "Dumbledore in all my years I've thought you to be a clever men but now I see you become a dizzily old man, I'm sorry but its true" bellow Victor holding onto the chair, his face reddening with each new breath.

"Please calm down Mr. Brookmoor, it will not help your draughter" quietly said Dumbledore causing Roberta to sob loudly. "Be silent, if you're only going to cry Roberta, we don't have time for it" snap Wendy. "Sorry but my baby is a…" Roberta managed to say before busting into tears; Professor Lupin took a fearful glance at every face within the room waiting for the decision to be made. Glenda would had pity him however she was now a werewolf because of him, a beast of the night. No kindness should be show to them because they would kill you without caring or sympathy. Wild beasts that should be shot on sight this was Glenda from now on.

"Victor takes you wife out of here, I will deal with this" said Wendy standing in font of Dumbledore's desk dropping her handbag on the table. Victor didn't fight back, he stood up and took his wife with him, most people said that grandmother was the one who really govern the family business and it was true. Once the door closed behind father and mother, Wendy began to speak. "We both don't want people knowing about this, it's bad for business and for your school" Wendy hissed harshly, Glenda look on horrify. "Glenda will vanish from view but my dear granddaughter will need help with this and that beast will need to help her" she said pointing at Professor Lupin, who looked a way in shame.

"I understand" spoke Dumbledore before rising from his desk, Wendy also stood up and follow Dumbledore to the door. "Miss Brookmoor your life has not ended" whispered Professor Snape bending over the desk making out he was looking at something. "I know a potion that I could teach you, you always been a good student" Glenda was stun at Professor Snape kindness but before she could speak, Professor Snape swiftly decided to leave. Yet made time to jeer at Lupin, before leaving the room. When Glenda finally found the power to move her legs and leave the room. She could had swore that she just heard Professor Lupin apologies, but Glenda was too selfish to care and cruelly shun him. He was a beast after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Glenda new home, was a small cabin position beside a sizeable and drown worthy lake, apart from that it was dull, she try her best to make it homely. Yet when you're the only one living within the place, and see at least one person a week, it seem like a cage. Now speaking of cages, under this homely cabin was a build in cage, to hide the beast on a full moon night.

Where she would hide until the next morning, and tonight was the night. Professor Snape had left a potion for her, said it would help, it was horrible to swallow, causing her to feel more awful than before. Professor Snape had hastily left her, and not even murmuring her a goodbye. Yet Glenda couldn't blame him, who would want to be in the same room as a werewolf on a full moon. She make sure not to look scare, as he vanish from her home, she didn't wan to be coward in font of him.

He had been the only one, who had stayed in her company without crying or complaining. Glenda like that, not being remaining of what she was. Professor Lupin had came by once but drunk out of his mind, crying and pleading for forgiveness, what else could she say but yes I forgive you, even if it may not be the full true. Glenda best get ready for the night, whatever pain would come the way, she would live through it, she hope.

Barely a mile away was a lonely man, sitting dejectedly on a hard rock, watching the small cabin. "Lupin!" snap Severus, showing his best severe face toward the unfocusedly wizard. "How long to you plan to watch, before you do something about this mess?" he hissed. Lupin gave Severus a fleeting look before turning back to the cabin, "she wouldn't want to see me" he spoke coldly, "I did it after all" Severus groan in the background. He removed a small bottle from his coat pocket. "Take this, now go and do what your best at, being cry baby controller" Lupin gripped the bottle, and stare at Severus for a while.

"You do have feeling" Lupin mumble, before the bitter liquid. Severus grunted, "I'm not doing this for you, I just taking care of the mess like Albus ask me to" Lupin was dishearten at this, but didn't stay to find out more. He push through the trees, that block his path, Lupin heard a fate popping noise, and glimpsed back to find Severus gone. He really was sneaking man indeed.

Lupin had use a charm on the door lock, and entered the cabin, he search for a lose floorboard, lifted it and found the cage, where Glenda was already waiting. Shaking madly, she look terrify as he entered, more for the fact she was in her worse bars and pants. "What do you want?" she tremble to speak, Lupin sat at the other side of the cage, covering his eyes. "I'm staying the night to make sure, your all right" he said feebly, expecting a shouting voice, however tears of joy sounded. "Thank you, I didn't want to be alone" Glenda smile, her attempted of a hug, was stop by the rising of the moon.

The next morning was painful, the groans and moans between Glenda and Lupin could have made a choir. By the time she could reopening her eyes, Lupin had already sight every inch of her creamy skin, he reaches for the rags that used to be his clothes. He pulled the rags over her main areas, he couldn't do much because he was in as much pain as her.

Those he could had done a better job, he was being a bit naughty, suddenly his eyes met Glenda drowsily ones. Her cheeks became flushes, and she shyly glances at him, this was difficult, both bashful but unable to move. Then a weak smell appeared, and Lupin try to name it. It wasn't until Glenda move her leg ever so slightly, causing the smell to grew stronger, that he knew it was arouses.

Remus dragged himself forward, forgetting the pain that held him, his thought became blurry. His hot breath trickled down Glenda neck, causing her to odd pant, she smelled clear, and untouched, his hand shiver over her abdomen. Glenda's chest elevated with this new closeness, his lips wanted feel her skin, and much more, Remus gradually stiffed. Yet to late since Severus had open the cage door, and brought a rush of sunlight, causing them to come back to they senses, "I hope I've not spoiling anything" Severus spoke grimly, only if he knew, Lupin thought to himself.


End file.
